1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to interface signaling, and more particularly, to an interface using both differential and single-ended signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interfaces between present-day integrated circuits have increased in operating frequency and width. In particular, microprocessor systems components require both wide and fast connection. Data width directly affects the speed of data transmission between systems components, as does the data rate, which is limited by the maximum frequency that can be supported by an interface.
Present-day systems interconnect designs use transmission line techniques to improve signal transmission/reception. Low voltage and current signaling levels are desirable to reduce driver size, power consumption/dissipation and electromagnetic interference (EMI). Reduced signal levels require improved detection techniques, such as that provided by a differential signaling scheme.
A differential signaling scheme provides a significant improvement over single-ended signaling, as a differential interface is far less susceptible to common mode noise, produces a more uniform load on the interface power supplies and has a reduced bit error rate (BER).
However, an exclusively differential interface requires twice the number of interconnects and associated drivers, as well as a differential receiver for each data signal. Due to the large data widths required in present-day systems, it is not practical to implement a completely differential interface. Interfaces have been developed to improve the detection of single-ended signals, but these require transmission of separate clock signals or other reference signals that provide improved performance, but require interconnects for the reference signals. Additionally, the fan-out requirements of the reference signals complicate the scalability of the designs. When interface width is increased, the number of receivers is also increased, increasing the load on the reference signal, compromising interface performance or requiring additional signal paths and drivers to provide more reference interconnects.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and apparatus for interface signaling using single-ended and differential data signals without requiring separate reference signals.